The Consortium
http://i2.tinypic.com/xgk3v6.jpg http://i61.photobucket.com/albums/h72/Twice_shy/TheConsortium1.jpg The consortium pronounced Con-Sor-Ti-um is a classy alliance created on the 22nd april 2006 as a means of members of glyn technology school to offically help eachother and be a visable force on the cybernations network. With Rapid growth and great belief in protection of new members, the consortium keeps itself involved in world politics but out of world wars. With much purple and Capitalist talk within its ranks, this would be considered its main policies but does except all people from all field’s and encourages them to become a purple team. The Consortium: Witty and Informative apart from luke Due to the banning spree our alliance was severly weakened. This was all lukes fault. The Great Rebirth From the 9/5/06, we deicided not to let the recent bannings get us down and recreate our membership. We are recruiting and have a thread in the alliance forum on the offical cybernations forum. The Consortium is also now a allied confederate of the NWO or New World Order. members Currently we have 21 members Ranks Within The Consortium President : Is in charge of recruiting and propaganda Vice President: Takes care of the alliance and President's jobs when he is away Minister of Economics: Deals with all things financial, finding out how much we earn, recomendations for Tax Rate, also deals with our loans to newbies Minister of foreign affairs: Deals with all things well…foreign, keeping public relations sweet and negotiating with hostiles M.O.D and Home Office: Is in charge of looking after our home, eyeing up hostiles, recommendations of minimum army requirements and in charge of distributing aid to nations within the alliances Minister of the wiki/Deputy Minister of propaganda: Keeps our public image squeaky clean, and keeps us well known, takes care of the wiki and offsite forum Minister of Assault : In charge of retaliation against hostiles Open positions: New Minster of Education: Needed after Mike's sex Scandal lead to his resignation, useless position in everyway, given to someone to make them seem more important lol The Consortium sign up Feeling blue........life got ya down??? well if you answered yes to any of these, we HAVE THE ANSWER!! no fancy pyramid schemes here, no cost, no catch, just pure Consortium fun.... If you wish to join the offcial Consortium alliance contact either Bemudistan, Agent 101 or Maxville, or post in our thread in the alliance and wars section. please post the following information. Please also inculde your team colour. Your Username: Your Countryname: & Your Resources: Please only people not currently in an alliance ALL TEAMS ACCEPTED, everyones welcome, we have no strict policy on Nukes and other such thermonuclear devices we prefer them to be in defence, also you must swear your loyalty to the Consortium on your nation Bio. Our Manifesto: -1) Mutual protection pact -2) Trade Embargos against any hostiles -3) Aid, and encourgaing mottos and affirmations -4) A Whale of a time -5)We aren't warmongers we offer full protection with an alliance that really works, and an alliance that really cares about newbies, we offer loans to help new nations get off the ground also Go from downright lonley to group membership by joining us in this age of prosperity and aid us and yourself to grow. Consortium Forever!!!!!!! (Theres the right way and the constorium way, we're witty and informative We're in it for the money people!!!! Consortium, cool name huh, No acronyms here lol There are Positions open for people to become Senior Members of the Consortium Consortium:An association or a combination, as of businesses, financial institutions, or investors, for the purpose of engaging in a joint venture. If you do wish to join or would like further information we will be giving you a Consortium newsletter every month, please feel free to contact us if your intrested. Max'x Consortium President: Better then Facism on a stick -- Chillax with max